


Onawÿ

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Series: Kahwatsire [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: "Onawÿ" - "зубы"





	Onawÿ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Onawÿ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557457) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 

Коннор знал, что Хэйтем наиболее уязвим в моменты своей усталости.  
Возможно, именно поэтому Хэйтем всегда старался идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления, когда оказывался вовлечён во что-то; если отец уставал, его бдительность падала, он допускал ошибки и, что самое главное, он становился медленнее. Внутренние беспорядки в Ордене накалялись, особенно теперь, когда в некоторых колониях власть тамплиеров пошатнулась, и Коннор наблюдал, как Хэйтем длинными ночами вёл переговоры о перераспределении власти и ресурсов, и терпеливо ждал, когда старый волк сделает свой первый промах.  
А потом, примерно через неделю после того унизительного эпизода с поркой, у него, наконец, появился шанс.  
Будучи в Нью-Йорке, Коннор большую часть времени проводил в постели Хэйтема, хотя бы потому, что тащиться в свою комнату после их встреч ему было лень, и, если поначалу ему казалось странным спать в одной кровати с другим человеком, вслушиваясь в его дыхание, то потом он к этому привык. У Хэйтема, однако, был чуткий сон, и просыпался он либо раньше Коннора, либо вместе с ним.  
Но сегодняшней ночью Хэйтем небрежно сбросил с себя плащ (первый звоночек), скинул обувь, даже не стараясь поставить её аккуратно, упал на простыни, так и не распутав ленту из волос и не переодевшись в одежду для сна. По дыханию отца Коннор понял, что тот почти сразу же заснул мёртвым сном. Неудивительно: в течение последних трёх дней старый волк спал всего-то по три часа, пытаясь заручиться береговой поддержкой с разных фортов. Коннор ухмыльнулся, осторожно наклонился, чтобы прижаться к шее Хэйтема, но Хэйтем в ответ лишь слегка вздрогнул, даже не проснувшись.  
Решив не испытывать судьбу, Коннор уселся напротив отца и стал ждать, когда тот провалится в ещё более глубокий сон. Кроме того, пускай отдохнёт — совсем уставший Хэйтем не оценит порывов Коннора преподать ему урок.  
Когда по подсчётам Коннора прошло достаточно времени, он подошёл к выдвижному ящику, где лежал его ремень, медленно, бесшумно вытащил его оттуда. Хэйтем во сне перевернулся на спину, слегка приоткрыв рот, и выглядел таким измученным — на мгновение Коннор почувствовал укол совести, но быстро встряхнулся. Старые волки, в конце концов, должны научиться уважать молодняк, да и настроение Хэйтема постепенно двигалось к отметке нервного срыва — надо же с этим что-то делать.  
Коннор думал, что самым сложным будет связать руки Хэйтема, не разбудив его, но Хэйтем на деле даже не шевельнулся, когда Коннор скрепил оба его запястья и крепко связал их ремнём, хотя ритм его дыхания изменился, когда Коннор привязал край ремня к спинке кровати, заставив отца слегка приподнять голову; и всё равно он не проснулся.  
Коннор выждал, пока дыхание Хэйтема снова не выровняется, прежде чем опуститься вниз, расстёгивая ремень, сбрасывая жилет и рубашку. Он завозился со шнуровкой на бриджах отца, когда вдруг услышал сонное и раздражительное:  
— Коннор?  
— М-м?  
Хэйтем нахмурился, видимо, изо всех сил пытаясь сосредоточиться; выглядел он при этом восхитительно неряшливо, а потом, похоже, с опозданием до него дошло, что его руки связаны; он взглянул на ремень, потом на руки Коннора и прорычал:  
— У меня назначена встреча на рассвете, и я не в настроении потакать твоим прихотям, мальчик.  
— Посмотрим, получится ли переубедить тебя, старик.  
Коннору удалось припустить бриджи и нижнее бельё Хэйтема, несмотря на низкое рычание и попытку пинком сбросить сына с кровати; затем он ухмыльнулся, услышав шипение Хэйтема, стоило ему протянуть руку и лишь слегка коснуться члена отца длинными пальцами.  
— Коннор, — не унимался Хэйтем, на пробу дёргая руками, — ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок.  
— На самом деле, — мягко ответил Коннор, расположившись между бёдрами Хэйтема и с издёвкой потрепав отца по щеке, — я думаю, тебе, отец, нужно преподать урок смирения и научить тебя перестать принимать мою помощь как должное.  
— Я тут кое-что припомнил насчёт долгов, — процедил Хэйтем сквозь зубы; старый волк разозлился, взбудораженно заметил Коннор. Теперь ему следует быть осторожным.  
— Я знаю о своих долгах, но не буду терпеть обращения ко мне, как к одному из твоих холуев. Ты мой отец, и я тебя уважаю, но старым волкам должно знать, какие границы не следует переходить.  
Коннор опустил вниз руку и сухой ладонью сжал член Хэйтема; отец, дёрнув бёдрами, зашипел.  
— Коннор. Развяжешь меня сейчас — и я сделаю вид, что ничего этого не было. В противном случае ты пожалеешь об этом, когда я освобожусь, — яростно предупредил его Хэйтем, но Коннор лишь ухмыльнулся, опустил голову, чтобы коснуться языком соска отца. Хэйтем напрягся, но не издал ни звука, и Коннор, пожав плечами, решил не спешить — времени до рассвета было предостаточно, он ещё успеет изучить тело Хэйтема. Отец, казалось, всегда относился к сексу с жестокой отдачей, как и ко всему остальному в своей жизни; занимался им всегда быстро, без лишних нежностей, и Коннору стало любопытно.  
Хэйтем выдохнул как-то мягко и задушено, стоило Коннору облизать его сосок. Но, когда сын поднял на него взгляд, то увидел только сжатую челюсть и сердитые глаза.  
— Коннор, — прорычал Хэйтем. — В твои намерения входит утомить меня до смерти?  
— Не вынуждай меня затыкать тебе рот кляпом, отец.  
— Ты не посмеешь.  
— Давай проверим, — протянул Коннор, и Хэйтем открыл было рот, но успел только выдохнуть и вздрогнуть, когда Коннор прикусил мокрый сосок и усмехнулся. Он чувствовал, как дрожь бежит по телу Хэйтема под ним, но отец продолжал играть в молчанку. Хватило его ненадолго — он издал бессвязный надломленный стон, когда Коннор провёл языком по неровному шраму на его рёбрах. Коннор поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть его реакцию, но Хэйтем смотрел на свои связанные запястья, словно взглядом своим желая испепелить ремень. Усмехнувшись, Коннор провёл языком по пупку Хэйтема, только чтоб почувствовать, как отец вздрагивает и шипит.  
— Если ты намереваешься и дальше тратить моё драгоценное вре… — Слова резко оборвались, когда Коннор провёл дорожку поцелуев вниз до внутренней стороны бедра, чтобы облизать мошонку, жадно вдыхая запах мужской плоти и слушая выдохи где-то наверху. Медленно и мучительно переместившись от низа к головке члена, он прижался языком к уздечке, и Хэйтем с протяжным стоном резко дёрнул вперёд оба связанных запястья.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Коннор начал чередовать влажные прикосновение языка к плоти и осторожные укусы, двигаясь губами вниз и вверх, и обратно, посасывая уздечку и ловя чужие тихие стоны, вылизывая набухшую вену, пока Хэйтем, наконец, не выдал звук — задушенный всхлип, надломленный и рваный, и Коннор с запозданием стянул штаны ещё ниже, полностью освобождая его от одежды. Он выпрямился и поднялся выше, чтобы поцеловать Хэйтема. Коннор коснулся крепко сжатых губ отца, и, когда тот спустя мгновение всё же приоткрыл рот, Коннор с жадностью проник в него языком.  
В следующий раз, когда он поднял на Хэйтема глаза, взгляд отца не был гневным, в нём, скорее, угадывалось любопытство хищника, вынюхивающего слабость, и Коннор на этот взгляд ответил вызывающей ухмылкой, потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, в которой до этого запрятал баночку с маслом. Хэйтем приподнял бровь, когда Коннор открутил крышечку и опустил в баночку пальцы, а потом зарычал и резко дёрнулся назад, когда Коннор многозначительно прижал подушечки среднего и указательного пальцев к бедру отца.  
— Коннор…  
— Ты связан, старик. Сдавайся.  
Хэйтем сердито посмотрел на него, тяжело сглотнув, затем снова дёрнулся, когда Коннор начал проталкивать в него средний палец.  
— Ты… ты же уже делал это с кем-нибудь раньше?  
— Я знаю, как это делается, отец.  
— Не делал! О, прекрасно, — сказал Хэйтем; его голос звучал зло и резко. — Что ж, это будет незабываемым уроком по теме для каждого из нас.  
— Ты всегда можешь сказать мне, что я делаю не так, — слегка раздражённо заметил Коннор. — Как будто в обычных ситуациях что-то тебя удерживает от того, чтобы громко выражать своё ценное мнение.  
— Честно говоря, — процедил Хэйтем сквозь стиснутые зубы, — я не уверен, должно ли оно… ах… ощущаться так, будто…  
Коннор протолкнул палец до костяшки и нахмурился: подобная мысль не приходила ему в голову.  
— Ты никогда не делал этого раньше?  
— Много воды утекло с поры моей юности, и, насколько я помню… я был невероятно пьян — до состояния нестояния, и… ради всего святого, мальчик, у тебя есть полная банка этого проклятого масла, не жалей тратить его!  
— Прости, — пробормотал Коннор и, несмотря на то, что послушался приказа Хэйтема, рассмеялся, заставив отца закатить глаза.  
— Если ты так хочешь совершить подобное оскорбительное действо над моей личностью, то я постараюсь, чтобы ты хотя бы сделал это добросовестно.  
Хэйтем снова напрягся, когда Коннор протолкнул палец ещё глубже, его взгляд поплыл, теряя концентрацию, и тело достаточно расслабилось, чтобы принять ещё один палец, хотя на этом моменте его дыхание сбилось.  
— Вот так достаточно добросовестно? — сухо спросил Коннор, двигаясь внутри него пальцами, и Хэйтем поморщился, выругавшись. — О, прости.  
— Боже всемогущий, — прорычал Хэйтем. — Понять не могу, что хуже: твоя очевидная некомпетентность даже в самых элементарных вещах или же то, что я не убил тебя раньше, когда у меня был шанс…  
На этот раз Хэйтем подавился стоном, когда Коннор толкнулся ещё глубже, доставляя наконец ему удовольствие. Изо рта отца вырывались рваные выдохи к тому моменту, когда сын уместил в него три пальца, и, стоило Коннору склониться над ним для поцелуя, Хэйтем мгновенно открыл рот ему навстречу.  
Когда Коннор наконец взял в руки свой член и выпрямился, нависнув над телом отца, Хэйтем выказал необычайное послушание, и единственным признаком того, что происходящее приносило ему дискомфорт, были морщины вокруг глаз и неглубокие вздохи. Коннор подхватил отца за ноги и накрыл член Хэйтема ладонью, поглаживая его, пока Хэйтем не выдал ещё один надрывный стон, двигая бёдрами навстречу кулаку Коннора. Коннор слегка неуверенно приподнял Хэйтема за бёдра и услышал раздражённое:  
— Ты правда хочешь потратить всю ночь впустую? Давай уже, мальчик!  
— Мне действительно следует заткнуть тебе рот, — пробормотал Коннор, заставляя Хэйтема с силой ударить пятками по его бёдрам и зашипеть. Потребовалось ещё несколько попыток, чтобы найти правильный угол, но результат того стоил: Хэйтем протяжно застонал. Положив ладони на бёдра Хэйтема, Коннор вышел из него только для того, чтобы сделать следующий толчок, вбиваясь внутрь. Ритм стал грубым, диким, и Хэйтем под ним выгибался и ёрзал от удовольствия. В один момент у Хэйтема вдруг перехватило дыхание, и он излился в кулак Коннора. Коннор остановился, почти полностью покидая тело Хэйтема и смотря, как он слегка вздрагивает под ним.  
Хэйтем, выровняв дыхание, взглянул на него, и на лице его вновь проступило привычное волчье спокойствие, взгляд опять стал пристальным, а затем он прищурился и приподнял подбородок, обнажая шею. Коннор застонал, склоняясь над ним, провёл губами по коже, прежде чем укусить её и толкнуться бёдрами внутрь, тоже достигая финала — освобождения, физического и первородного, пьянящего своим восторгом.  
Коннор был почти уверен, что Хэйтем попытается расплатиться с ним, как только освободит свои руки, но отец лишь бурчал себе под нос и массировал запястья, изогнул бровь от вида разлитого по всему телу масла и беспорядка на кровати, а затем перекатился на чистое сухое пространство на простынях, осторожно лёг на бок, ощупывая место укуса на шее.  
— Чёртов дикарь, — вздохнул Хэйтем, но не отстранился, когда Коннор прижался к нему и губами прикоснулся к оставленной им красной метке. — Ты же взрослый мужчина, а не животное.  
— М-м. — Коннор потянулся рукой и коснулся мягкого члена отца, улыбнувшись, когда тот дёрнулся и зашипел. — Тебе это, кажется, понравилось.  
— Возможно… я и могу использовать себе на пользу твои проявления грубой дикости, но надеюсь, что в будущем ты постараешься быть более деликатным.  
— Принято.  
Старые волки могли обучаться новым приёмам. Коннор снова ткнулся носом в место укуса и довольно улыбнулся, когда чужие длинные пальцы зарылись в его волосы.


End file.
